


Weakness

by chelseawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseawinchester/pseuds/chelseawinchester





	

All three of you were moving sluggishly as you walked from the Impala to the motel room. The ghost managed to seriously beat you up before Dean burned the necklace. You headed straight for your room, not wanting to deal with anything but a nice hot shower. Sam was right on your heels; he was sharing a room with you rather than Dean. 

He half-jokingly offered to shower with you, but he understood when you said you wanted a few minutes to yourself.

The hunt was especially hard on you because you saw how the spirit used you to get Sam to drop the necklace. You didn’t want to think about the fact that you might have been one of Sam’s weaknesses, which meant this...relationship, maybe, though you hadn’t defined it… you had might not be smart. It could get one of you killed, or even Dean, and you didn’t want to be the reason that happened, and you definitely didn’t want your death to be a cause of guilt for Sam. 

You stepped out of the shower, wrapping your hair in a towel while you dried off. The only thing you had to put on was one of Sam’s flannels and a pair of pajama shorts. You put those on and took the towel off of your head, drying your hair with it quickly before hanging it up.

When you walked out of the bathroom, you sat on the bed where Sam was. “Can I ask you something, Sam?” you asked.

“Anything.” 

“Where's this going? Us, I mean, this can't possibly last, given our line of work.” There was a pause, neither one of you knowing what to say next. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you,” you said, worried Sam thought you were pressuring him into calling this a relationship.

“No, it's okay, it's a valid question. I just haven't been thinking about the future, I was thinking about what we have now. I… I don't want to give this up.”

“But…” you prompted.

“You're right. I don't want to say it, but this--whatever it is we have--may not be the best idea. I know Dean always says that he and I are each other's weaknesses, and I think you're one of mine as well. I don't want you to get hurt, Y/N.”

You nodded. You weren't too shocked, you knew that was likely what he was going to say, but it still upset you. “Yeah. Yeah, you're right. And that weakness could get one of us, or Dean, killed. Neither one of us should have to have a guilty conscience because of that.” Tears welled in your eyes as you said that, not wanting this to be happening. At the same time, though, you knew it was likely for the best.

“Hey, Y/N, come here.” You moved from the edge of the bed into Sam’s arms, wanting to feel his arms wrapped around you. You wouldn't feel that again after this case was wrapped. “You didn’t let me finish. I said this might not be the best idea. _But_ , I want this. I want you. If you still want this, then I’m not going to let it go. Okay?”

You nodded and said, “Yeah, okay.” You paused for a second. “You should have led with that, though, you scared the hell out of me.” 

Sam started laughing. “You’re right, I probably should have.”

You looked at Sam, loving when he smiled. You traced his features with your eyes, landing on his lips. Leaning forward, you lightly pressed your lips to his. Sam put his hands in your hair and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss.

Neither of you heard the door open, so you were surprised when Dean said, “Guys, PDA.”

You broke the kiss. “It wouldn’t be public if you didn’t barge in,” you noted.

“Yeah, well, Cas has some sort of news, he wants to talk to all of us. He’s on speaker in my room.”

“We’re coming,” Sam said. “We’ll meet you in there.” Dean left, leaving you looking at Sam lustfully. “Y/N?” he asked, a bit of hesitation in his voice.

“He and Cas can wait for a little bit, right?”

“Hell yes they can,” Sam agreed, flipping you on your back and unbuttoning the flannel you wore.


End file.
